The netpage system is intended to provide a paper-based user interface to published information and interactive services.
On occasion, users will want to provide information about themselves to others. A generally accepted approach to providing information to others, particularly in business, is by way of a business card. It is considered particularly useful if the business card includes the electronic mail address of the user. In some instances, users prefer to select the users from which they will receive electronic mail thereby limiting the amount of electronic mail they might otherwise receive.
Business cards are usually relatively small for convenient handling. However, their size is generally restrictive with respect to providing information about the owner of the business card to others.